


BTS: The Masquerade (Background)

by TheSourceOfAll



Series: Bangtan: The Masquerade [1]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aesthetics, BTS as vampires, Blood, Character Creation, Dark, Diablerie (Vampire: The Masquerade), Incest, Mentions of Rape, Murder, Prostitution, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSourceOfAll/pseuds/TheSourceOfAll
Summary: This is a brief overview of the characters with some background for a story that I'll be writing.READ THE TAGS FOR WARNINGS!!!





	1. Park Jimin (Giovanni)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to make suggestions, I don't have the plot defined. Who knows, I might add your suggestions into the story.  
> This was also posted on Tumblr under aliviwrites (come say hi if you want)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background

_Vampire Jimin_

**_“_ _No other clan makes such a spectacle of humility and propriety as does the Giovanni. And no other clan hides its blasphemous secrets as well.”_ **

Park Jimin is the head of the Giovanni clan in South Korea. And despite only being related by blood through marriage many centuries ago, the Park family took the loyalty and dedication of their clan to a whole new level.  He was turned at the age of twenty-two, surprisingly early for a clan that views the embrace as a reward given to family members who have shown exceptional loyalty and skill.

No one knows how old, to which generation he belong or even who sired him at such a young age outside of his clan. No one even knew the Giovanni had their hold in South Korea until the Camarilla court, headed by Kim Namjoon, held their first meeting. Park Jimin did not attend as they are an independent clan and more importantly, was not invited (he was willing to overlook that breech in etiquette); however, he did send a welcoming gift in the form of a dozen humans that coincidentally matched the selective taste of the Ventrue Prince.

It’s safe to say the court was alarmed. If the Prince was unnerved by the realization that Park Jimin was aware of his limitations, he didn’t show. He did issue a formal apology for the lack of invitation and thanked him for the gift. None of the vampires present were willing to partake from it other than the Malkavian representative. Their knowledge of Giovanni’s capabilities being too limited for their taste.

Since then, Park Jimin has occasionally joined meetings as needed and served as an unofficial adviser (as much as vampires are willing to trust each other at least.) He is often accompanied by ghouls, promising family members who are fed vampire blood in other to enhance their usefulness.

 

 **Clan:**  Giovanni

 **Nickname:**  Necromancers 

 **Appearance:**  Giovanni vampires typically maintain airs of presentability and respectability. They tend to dress well but not lavishly, preferring subtle accouterments of affluence to ostentatious displays. The Giovanni are respectful, genteel, well-mannered and affluent beyond imagination.  

 **Background:**  Most Giovanni come from the ranks of the Venetian family and have spent much of their mortal lives as ghouls in service to another family member. As closely knit as the family is, rivalry and treachery are rampant among the clan, as each member tries to assert his superiority over others. Amazingly versatile for having such a finite pool from which to draw new Kindred, the Giovanni may Embrace any individual who shows particular promise, but only after a “trial period” of ghouldom known as the Proxy Kiss. 

 **Weaknesses:**  The Giovanni Kiss causes excruciating pain in mortals who receive it. In fact, the bite of a Giovanni vampire often kills its mortal victim from shock before the poor soul has a chance .to die from blood loss. As such, Giovanni vampires are quite likely to feed from already dead corpses or from resources like hospital blood reserves. 


	2. Park Jimin

 

_“Giovanni: The Giovanni originate from a wealthy Venetian merchant family of necromancers whose patriarch, Augustus Giovanni, was embraced (turned into a vampire) into clan Cappodocian. Giovanni exterminated the parent clan, Diablerized (drank all his blood) its founder, and founded a new clan but in doing so gained the enmity of the larger Kindred community. Branded “Devil Kindred” the Giovanni were able to make peace with the rest of the clan by swearing to remain neutral in the Jyhad (the vampire equivalent of the zombie apocalypse). The Giovanni are tight-knit, highly organized, and embrace only within certain mortal families. The Giovanni appear to be only interested in wealth and necromancy but these are simply a means to an end. The clan’s founder wishes to remove the barrier between the living world and the dead in order to reign supreme. The clan’s weakness is that their bite (which in other vampires is normally pleasurable to the victim) causes excruciating pain. The Giovanni are independent (has not joined any of the two vampire alliances).”_


	3. Kim Teahyung (Malkavian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background

 

_Vampire Taehyung_

_**“You’re a dead thing, same as me. You died and were reborn…as this. What makes you and me different? Simple - I remember what I saw when I was full and truly dead. You’d be mad, too.”** _

Kim Taehyung just might be the most endearing and terrifying member to have a seat in the Seoul court. A true Malkavian who carries insanity in his blood and mind. Luckly, the other court members already know to which clan he belongs and take the necessary precautions. There is no visible way of telling apart a Malkavian from the other vampires until is too late.

The young vampire was appointed as the Malkavian representative in Seoul and no one seems to know why, not even Taehyung himself, or who appointed him. As a matter of fact, Kim Namjoon hadn’t even thought to ask for one (they cause more trouble than anything), Taehyung just showed up one night and told the newly stablished Prince, between giggles, that he liked the white chair. Also, the blood he was about to drink was cursed.

He also apologized to an empty corner about foiling the attempt to murder Kim Namjoon. The Prince has decided to keep him close ever since, to the younger vampire’s surprise.

Taehyung had accidentally predicted attacks on three other members much to his frustration. He sometimes can’t tell the difference between, past, present or future, it ruins all his fun. No one really trusts him but they are smart enough to pay attention to his warnings.

He’s taken a special liking to the head of the local Giovanni clan much to the horror of the Camarilla and Jimin himself. His pranks aren’t as harmless as Taehyung seems to think, everything is a joke or a game to the mad vampire.

 

 **Clan:**  Malkavian

 **Nickname:**  Lunatics

 **Appearance:**  Malkavians run the gamut from terrifyingly psychotic to convincingly ordinary in every way - sometimes both at once. Just like serial killers, they could be anyone - the scruffy bum talking to himself, the pleasant but quiet neighbor, the borderline-suicidal musician. These vampires are capable of great subtlety, and rarely show anyone a face other than the one they want people to see.

 **Weaknesses:**  Every last vampire of Malkav’s blood is irredeemably insane in some form or another. Some attribute this to a curse of the blood, while other Lunatics actually call it a special blessing, a gift of insight.

 **Organization:**  The hierarchy of the Malkavians, if it exists at all, defies description. Most are usually content to let one another do as they like from night to night. But now and again, in times of great need, Malkavians demonstrate an uncanny ability to act in unison, wen without any apparent leadership - and sometimes even without any apparent communication. As one, they arise from their desolate haunts; as one, they fall on the problem at hand. And when it is a problem no longer, they drift back to their usual routines. If the Malkavians indulge in any form of machinations as a clan, they are incomprehensible to outsiders - which may be a blessing.


	4. Kim Taehyung

 

_“Malkavian: A clan of lunatics whose madness grants them strange insight. Their Discipline of Dementation allows them to spread their insanity like a plague (prior to the third edition, knowledge of this Discipline was suppressed within the Camarilla). All members of this clan are insane in one manner or another. They are one of the seven founding clans of the Camarilla.”_

(poor Taetae)


	5. Jeon Jungkook (Brujah)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background

 

_Vampire Jungkook_

__

_**“Let’s face it, you can usually get a lot further with a kind word and a weapon than you can with just a kind word. Whoever it was that said, violence never solves anything, was either smoking the good stuff or trying to keep the masses in a state of ignorance.”** _

Jeon Jungkook is in it for the smack down. The somewhat young vampire seems to have an insatiable thirst for violence. The bloodier the better. It’s only natural that the Brujah would have volunteered to help take Seoul from the Sabbat.

Jungkook is never seen without his weapon of choice, a baseball bat. In fact, Taehyung has taken to keep track of how many bats he’s gone through since his arrival in Seoul. Other vampires use its state to gauge Jungkook’s mood. If they can smell the fresh blood that has yet to dry on it, the Brujah’s had a good night and is less likely to beat them up for being annoying. Bad news can only be delivered on good nights.

Of course, to those of higher status within the Camarilla, he will never be anything less than pleasant (to their faces). Jungkook has gone on a few murdering rampages after meetings. Luckily, beating people into a pulp does not threaten the Masquerade. Because of his love for violence, most executions are left up to him.    

Most mistake him for a pleasant man with a love for sports. He is a passionate feminist and will talk about it to anyone who will listen, human or vampire. He’s often found sitting on a bench, preaching the virtues of feminism to gathering students.

He avoids anything related to religions, be it a building or jewelry. Jungkook hates guns almost as much as he hates sunlight. He finds them to be a coward’s crutch. He prefers to be up close and personal and has been known to play with his prey.

He is incredibly curious about Kim Namjoon and can appear fan boyish at times. No one knows why. Jungkook has been known to give a different answer every time someone attempts to question him.


	6. Jeon Jungkook

 

 _“Brujah_ : In ancient times, the Brujah were a clan of noble philosophers and warrior-poets. Since the loss of their city of Carthage, which was their crowning achievement, they have become a clan of malcontents, rebels, rogues, and anti-authoritarians. Brujah possess great passion, but this same passion makes it harder for them to resist the Beast (where they lose control of themselves completely). Brujah are one of the seven founding clans of the Camarilla.” 


	7. Jung Hoseok (Tremere)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background

 

_Vampire Hoseok_

**_“_ ** **_You’ve crossed the line, and now you know too much, pal. You’re one of us, and there’s only one way out. Don’t ask what it is, and your life will be greatly extended._ ** **_”_ **

Jung Hoseok was a warlock, and insanely talented at that. His only love was magic, and in the end, it was his downfall. He often received job proposals, exploring cursed tombs, deciphering ancient manuscripts or simply finding more practical ways of casting spells. He loved what he did and jumped at a chance to get his hands on spell books from ancient Babylon.

He knew the danger of dealing with Vampires and usually avoided them, but this time was different, these books were one of a kind and they were offering the opportunity to work on them to a select few. The Tremere are not know for sharing.

That should have been his first clue. The job lasted three months, there were six warlocks and three vampires. Nothing happened. Because they were able to finish it ahead of schedule, they were offered another job.

This time, there were only four warlocks and the same vampires. Hoseok began to wonder why they had such bad reputation to begin with. The job was finished in six months.

He almost didn’t take the third job. He had just returned from an expedition in Mexico and had yet to try any of the spells he had learned during his time there. Yet he let himself be lured by the promise of forbidden knowledge.

There were only two warlocks and one vampire. This one was new to them but just as interesting. He should have known better. The Tremere never needed their help to begin with, it was all a test. A test he had passed without knowing and that had sealed his fate.

The Tremere were impressed with his drive, his thirst for knowledge, or so they told him. What they didn’t tell was the fact that those who passed the test would be turned. Hoseok didn’t want to be a vampire, he had no interest in living forever.

He lost his powers when he was turned and has never forgiven his Sire for it. Instead he’s forced to rely on vampiric lore that rely heavily on their cursed blood. Hoseok considers vampires and their lore inferior to that of true mages. He hates what he has become or the fact that he has to rely on sucking the life out of other humans to survive.    

Of course, he keeps his true thoughts to himself now that he is surrounded by the very beings he despises so much.

When the Camarilla decided to take control of Seoul, and consequently South Korea away from the Sabbat. He volunteered to go out of a need to get away from his Sire more than any interest in being in charge. Hoseok had always preferred to work by himself.

Him and Namjoon had an agreement long before they finished clearing the city of Sabbat members. They would support each other’s claim to power and ensure they both get a seat at the table when the dust settled.  That alliance guaranteed that they both survived the take over and the subsequent infighting for control of the city.

A Tremere is feared, a Tremere in alliance with a Ventrue are unstoppable. Their position only strengthened with the addition of the Malkavian Kim Taehyung and later, the antitribu Lasombra.

That is not to say Hoseok can be trusted, no vampire is trust worthy, much less a Tremere who is magically enslaved to his Sire and Clan. He hopes to find a way to break the bond that prevents him from killing his Sire and others of his Clan.

Hoseok does not appreciate being controlled due to his time under his Sire’s tutelage and as such, distrusts anyone possessing abilities in that area, Taehyung being one of them.


	8. Jung Hoseok

 

 _“Tremere: A clan of blood sorcerers and mages originally belonging to the[Order of Hermes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMage%3A_The_Ascension%23Council_of_Nine_Mystic_Traditions&t=OTY1MTBiNTI1NTBkNDVkOWJhYWUyYzU3ZjQ4MDI0MTZiODJlNWNiMixEOXJTQVlvYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0cixyD4CZwN5E3gGikYDDw&p=http%3A%2F%2Faliviwrites.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175631136598%2Ftremere-a-clan-of-blood-sorcerers-and-mages&m=1). The Tremere gained their immortal status by experimenting with Tzimisce blood. Their ambitious founder Diablerized (drained) the Antediluvian(the first vampire of a clan) of the former clan Salubri, solidifying the Tremere’s status as a clan. Their Discipline of Thaumaturgy allow them to use the power of their blood to cast spells but their dependency on Vitae makes them more easily susceptible to Blood Bonds (unable to harm the other vampire) . The clan is highly organized and its members are all partially Blood Bound to the ruling seven Elders of the clan. They are one of the founding seven clans of the Camarilla (one of the main alliances among vampire clans).”_  


	9. Min Yoongi (Lasombra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background

 

_Lasombra Yoongi_

_**“I feel bad for you humans. You can’t communicate with your prey as you hunt. Not in the way you and I are, right now.”** _

Ah, the elusive Agust D. There are whispers that the traitorous rat is hiding in Seoul of all places. As he should! After he disobeyed a direct order from his Cardinal he would be better off dead. The Sabbat will suffer no traitors and the Camarilla would never trust a Lasombra. It’s only a matter of time before the world is free of his stench.

Some believe that Agust is lying in wait for the opportunity to kill Seoul’s prince, to avenge his fallen packmates. But with the passing of time fewer and fewer dare to defend the missing vampire or believe him to be alive.

The once promising vampire had been much feared and revered, said to be a skilled as the Black Hand itself (not to their face of course, unless you want a slow and painful death). His name was enough to keep even the unruliest in line. How the mighty have fallen…

No, really, how did he become the most hated vampire in the whole country?

Simple, he saved Kim Namjoon’s life. The assassination had been planned meticulously by Agust himself. The Camarilla Prince along with his adviser Kim Taehyung were surrounded by Agust’s pack, they were outnumbered six to one.

_“Well, aren’t you a little ray of pitch black.”_

He had turned on his pack despite the customary blood sharing blood rituals the Sabbat had always been so fond of. Tore them limb from limb with his control of the shadows until there was nothing but dust, a smiling Malkavian and an astounded Prince.

The rumors of an attack on Namjoon spread like wild fire. About how the two vampires had defeated the infamous Agust D and his pack with the help of an old friend.

The court was curious to meet this new vampire, but the Vampire had no interest in their gossiping and backstabbing ways. He left the meeting shortly after introducing himself as Min Yoongi.

He can usually be found in the music room of Namjoon’s mansion, often accompanied by the Malkavian Taehyung or the Toreador Seokjin much to the Lasombra’s frustration.

The Toreador had taken upon himself to find out everything there is to know about the newcomer. Yoongi rarely leaves the mansion with the exception of food runs or Taehyung’s crazy excursions. He is relatively unbothered about Park Jimin’s occasional presence or anyone else’s for a fact.

 

 

 

_The Lasombra clan has fallen from grace - and its members enjoy it. Simultaneously graceful and predatory, the Lasombra guide - and, when necessary, whip - the Sabbat into an implacable force. Turning their backs upon the humans they once were, Lasombra give themselves wholly over to the dark majesty of the Embrace. Murder, frenzy, predation: Why fear these things, many Lasombra ask, if one is meant to be a vampire? In contrast to the Tzimisce, though, Lasombra generally seek not to reject all things mortal, but to shape, them for their own pleasure._

_The typical Lasombra possesses a gift for manipulation, as well as keen leadership skills. Lasombra are the most common leaders of Sabbat packs, as their motivational and Machiavellian natures make them ideal for orchestrating the movements of the sect. Unfortunately, pride goes hand in hand with this dark nobility, and very few Lasombra acknowledge other vampires as equal, let alone superior. The clan has little interest in weaklings and: does not, hesitate to cull unworthy vampires from its ranks. Lasombra are universally skilled at social discourse and pulling the strings of others - coarse manners are viewed poorly, for the Lasombra are refined monsters._

_Lasombra are best known for their Discipline of Obtenebration, a means by which they call forth a tangible “living” darkness, manipulating it at their whim. Clan doctrine holds that this “darkness” is in fact the stuff of the vampiric soul, which has been simultaneously strengthened and corrupted by the Embrace._

_**Weaknesses:**  Lasombra vampires cast no reflections. They cannot be seen in mirrors, bodies of water, reflective windows, polished metals, photographs and security cameras, etc. This curious anomaly even extends to the clothes they wear and objects they carry. Many Kindred believe that the Lasombra have been cursed in this manner for their vanity. Additionally, due to their penchant for darkness, Lasombra take an extra level of damage from sunlight._

_**Organization:**  Clan Lasombra’s structure is simultaneously formal and open. Respect and homage are afforded to the elder warriors who helped found the Sabbat, but younger members operate with almost no guidance from the clan as an entity. Quarterly meetings, known as conventicles, serve to keep the Lasombra informed as to each other’s status, and blood-drinking rituals are performed at these meetings. While no Lasombra is ever told “You may not do that” (at least not publicly), almost all Keepers have a profound respect for tradition. A secret Lasombra coterie known as Les Amies Noir is rumored to hand down “death sentences” on those Keepers who bring undue shame, attention or ignominy to the clan or its members._


	10. Min Yoongi

_“Lasombra: Darkly aristocratic vampires who see power over others and self-mastery as their noblesse oblige. As one of the two founding clans of the Sabbat they gained notoriety for allegedly destroying their Antediluvian founder. The Lasombra practice a Discipline known as Obtenebration that allows them to manipulate shadows and darkness. Perhaps as a result of their signature Discipline they do not appear in mirrors or on film that uses mirrors in its development.”_


	11. Kim Seokjin (Toreador)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background

 

Vampire Seokjin

**_“Regimes fall, we flourish”_ **

As dangerous as they are beautiful, Jin is the perfect example of beauty and brains. You do not come to a Toreador because they are approachable, that is just a lure to trap the weak minded. You come to a Toreador because you recognize how unprepared you are compared to them. Such is the vampire Kim Seokjin, whatever you may need, whatever you might do, he is always twenty steps ahead and ready to help, for a price.

Jin thrives as an informant, his network spreading far beyond the reaches of the Camarilla itself. At the same time he hides his true brilliance behind the image of the friendly, happy go lucky and self-absorbed man. Make no mistake, his shallowness is only an act, his clan is a clan of gifted manipulators. Empires have risen and fallen at the words of his clan.

Unlike most members of the Court in Seoul, Jin did not arrive for the takeover. He was already there, under the nose of the Sabbat for quite some time.  He was able to blend in with both humans and vampires without getting caught. He fed the elders of the Camarilla valuable information that led to a successful conquest. Seokjin is no foot soldier, though few are stupid enough to challenge him in that aspect, he is the master spy.

It is nearly impossible to gauge how much they know from what they are willing to share but it is safe to assume that no whisper goes unheard by him. Jin saw opportunity in Namjoon’s rise to power, do not mistake his public support of the Ventrue Prince as loyalty. Namjoon is a means to an end. One the Toreador is happy to make use of.

In the meantime, he entertains himself by toying with the human lives around him. Seokjin owns the richest families in South Korea and there are rumors of his venture into the entertainment industry. After all, he lives for all forms of art.

Kim Seokjin gets along with everyone, at least superficially. He is always welcomed, no one would dare otherwise. Jin relishes his position in court, something he missed while hiding from the Sabbat, but he knows his sacrifices have paid off. However he is very careful of how he spends his time. Whether he is digging for information on their newest acquisition, Min Yoongi, or guiding the next generation of promising artists, he is careful to keep his many lives separate and orderly.

Jin will talk much but say very little, after all information has a price. He will ease you into a sense of safety where you’ll be telling him your deepest and darkest secrets, he will not hesitate to use that information when needed. There is actually very little known about him. No one knows how long he spied on the Sabbat, they don’t even know if he really is loyal to the Camarilla and not a double agent out for himself. Who is his sire? How strong is he really? How many debts are owed to him and by whom?

The shroud of mystery around him is almost as deep as the Giovanni’s Jimin itself. Perhaps they worked together. Maybe that’s how Jimin knew about the new court meeting or Namjoon’s particular tastes. Whatever the answer may be, no one is willing to accuse him of any crimes.


	12. Kim Seokjin

_“Toreador: A clan of sensitive, artistic, and sometimes debauched hedonists fascinated by the mortal world and its artistic creations. The Toreador are enthralled by the ever-changing mortal world and are one of the few clans, as a whole, to seek to keep up with it. Toreador often Embrace (turn) for beauty or to preserve some artistic talent. Beauty can utterly captivate them causing them to become immobilized and unable to act for a period of time. They are one of the founding seven clans of the Camarilla.”_


	13. Kim Namjoon (Ventrue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background

_“The guidance of the Damned is my burden to bear, not yours. You would do well, however, to ask yourself whether your unlife is one of benefit to the Children of Caine, or a detriment. I have already made my judgment.“_

Very few people know much about this vampire other than not to piss him off.

He is not in the habit of showing mercy to his friends much less his enemies. Kim Namjoon is cold, calculating and intent on outliving god himself. He will do anything to feed his hunger for power but that is nothing unusual for a vampire. Especially one as old as he seems to be.

The truth is that he had to fight his way up his entire existence. The now Ventrue Prince started as nothing more than a slave, sold off at a young age by his father as a way of paying off a debt.

By age 12 he had the habit of seducing his costumers into bringing him gifts that he sold in order to buy his freedom from the brothel he had grown up in.

By 15 he joined a pirate crew beside being a skilled pickpocket. He lied and manipulated his way into becoming a captain after the  previous leader's 'unfortunate' demise at 21. He went on to terrorize every town they came across, pillage every ship. No matter what he achieved he always wanted more. 

By 23 he had an armada at his fingers. He also extended his services to rich nobles who didn't wish to be robbed and killed. His men became bodyguards. The Monsters began to expand inwards to other towns taking whatever they wanted and burning the rest. Women were raped, men were killed and the children were trained to become part of the Monsters.

By 25 he received word of a man who wished to transport valuables safely across his domain and the negotiations began. One of the demands were that the items had to be transported by Namjoon himself along with 27 of his men. That he would receive half up front and the other half upon delivery. That no one open the coffins that were used to transport the goods. The man refused to tell him what he would be transporting. And should any of the rules be broken the second half of the payment would be forfeit.

The Monster resisted 20 days before his greed got the better of him. Surely the valuables were worth more than the amount offered to him otherwise the man would have told him what was in the coffins. When the ship finally reached the port on a clear night, there were only 5 of his men left. Namjoon and the five had fed off of the other pirates. He had also drained all but one of the vampires.

The Vampire had offered to teach them about the Kindred. The others weren't so lucky, Namjoon had no intention of being outnumbered and overpowered in his own ship. The five, his most loyal stayed by his side till this day, even after they settled in different regions in order to better manage his domain.

Namjoon continues to drain vampires and absorb their strength till this day, always making sure there isn't any evidence linking him to the atrocities. Diablerie, as it is called among the kindred is taboo and almost always punishable by the final death.

It was under his sire that he learned how to read and write, he learned etiquette and philosophy and anything a self-respecting vampire should know to not bring shame upon himself and his sire.

It is fitting that a Korean (Not that they called themselves that back then) should rule the capital of South Korea and rule he shall. It is only a matter of time before he makes a move to take over North Korea as well. He learned to be patient, to bid his time and use the resources around him to ensure the scales tip in his favor.  

 

 


	14. Kim Namjoon

 

_“The Ventrue are the aristocrats and kings of vampires having historically played a leadership role among the clans. Clan Ventrue seek power and wealth to support their legacy of rulership over other vampires. Ventrue, as a clan, may only feed from a specific kind of vessel (e.g. virgins, blondes, youngest siblings) which the player selects at character creation.”_


End file.
